


Running Out Of Time

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bittersweet Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Forbidden Love, Ghost Drifting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Struggling Shuhei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Shuhei doesn't live alone in his studio apartment, rather his roommate is a ghost named Kensei. Though most ghosts haunt humans, Kensei acts as a mentor and friend as he helps Shuhei move through whatever life throws at him.But what will happen when Shuhei starts to fall for Kensei? Will he find out the truth behind Kensei's accident that forced him into this ghostly state? Will he run out of time before he can become Kensei's Juliet?Read and find out.





	1. Heart Break

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wish to add more and be more active! It's funny how I have periods of time where I don't write at all and then all of a sudden I write a huge amount of fanfictions. 
> 
> I will be adding more chapters to this story! If you have any suggestions though, please let me know in the comment section.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.    
  
Designed by someone who was a perfectionist at heart, everything in the small studio apartment was laid out in an orderly, tidy fashion. The clicking clock rested up against its reserved spot on the wall while the loft bed stayed stationary by the only window in the flat.    
  
The scratching of a pen could be heard as the slender hand that held it lashed wildly about, desperate to fill out the owner’s feelings and entangled thoughts. Perhaps the stressed writer did this due to a need for some sort of therapeutic activity or rather just to vent like any ordinary person, but either way, the result was the same. With a sudden fling of the left arm, the pen slammed against the nearest wall, slightly damaging the grainy tannish paint that covered the room divider.    
  
“Fuck…” The softest of whispers exited soft, but slightly chapped lips. The bottom lip especially had taken a beating over the past few days. Depending on who you asked, some might say that Shuhei’s habit of chewing his bottom lip was attractive or just damn right annoying. Either way though, did it really matter what people thought? It wasn’t like they had ever been in his shoes.    
  
“F-Fuck…” He repeated again, though this time a little louder even though the word was less clear and came out in a faint stutter. He bent forward, folding himself into an uncomfortable ball shape as if trying to hold the pieces of who he was together.    
  
“Oi, this shit again? How many freaking times do I have to tell you to get your head out of your ass and smile?” A hushed growl murmured in Shuhei’s right ear, causing a light breeze to flutter the teenager’s messy raven-colored hair. 

* * *

Now dear reader, there’s something you need to know. You read that comment and probably thought to yourself that, oh ...someone...a human is in that room with Shuhei...correct? Well, there is something I must inform you.    
  
A ghost haunts Shuhei. A ghost going by the name, Kensei.    


* * *

  
“Fuck off!” Shuhei hissed and waved at the air by his ear. Though he could not usually see Kensei, he still felt the need to push the ghost away. “You’re not helping!”    
  
“But I did distract you long enough, didn’t I you ungrateful brat?” Kensei snickered and watched as Shuhei’s hand went right through him. It was a shame that in that moment Shuhei couldn’t feel as Kensei reached out with cold fingertips to pat the youth’s head.    
  
“....I hate you.”    
  
“So you say.”    
  
“...I really hate you.”    
  
Kensei only snickered again from behind, the sound echoing in his invisible muscular chest. “Adding the word ‘really’ doesn’t make a difference idiot.”    
  
Shuhei huffed and dropped back, falling down onto the floor and looked up, eyeing the ceiling. “Is it bad to feel this way?” He whispered it under his breath as if he was only uttering it to himself but of course, Kensei was still there acting as an audience. It wasn’t like the ghost could get up and walk off into the perfect sunset like a Hollywood actor.    
  
“....maybe. But you’re young. And foolish.” The older male’s words filled the room and before a grumbled Hisagi could refute that statement, Kensei added on, “But you’ll learn and grow from this ...you always do.”    
  
Shuhei glanced away from the direction of the ghost’s voice and tried with all his might not to cry. He couldn’t! He was 19 now...an adult. Adults don’t cry! They don’t have time for it-   
  
“Let it out.”    
  
Hisagi felt a rush of cold air, singling that Kensei had floated over in front of him and shuddered as a cold, invisible touch brushed against his skin. A single wet tear trickled down his cheek and as if moving like clockwork, the cold touch tried to brush aside the show of grief, but Kensei’s hand slipped right past it.    
  
It was in moments like this when Shuhei needed someone the most that Kensei wished with all his might that he was still alive in a warm-flesh body. Oh, what he would give to turn back time and prevent his untimely accident.    
  
“K-Kensei...I-It hurts...w-why did he had to reject me that way? Is it really that horrible having a gay person like you!?!?!?!” Shuhei choked on his tears as the river seemed to start flowing from his eyes. “R-Renji said he could never like someone like me in a million years and-”    
  
“Sssh, I know. You’ve told me more times than I can count with my hands.” Kensei murmured and though normally he would be smacking the kid (or rather trying to, considering he couldn’t actually touch him), he allowed the tears to fall this time.    
  
Kensei crouched over Shuhei’s sprawled out body and wrapped his strong arms around him, embracing him in his cool touch. It was only through hard concentration that the silver-haired man could show off his form and try as he might, he couldn’t right now. He was too distracted by thoughts of protecting Shuhei...of killing Renji for hurting the teenager like this.    
  
“I-I’m going insane, aren't I? Heck, I could be imagining you for all I know..” Shuhei  spoke in an undertone, but even then still shifted so as to fully wrap himself up in that ungraspable touch.    
  
“Quit over thinking things, dumbass.” Kensei chuckled, to which Shuhei weakly smiled.    
  
“Kensei…..I don’t actually hate you.”    
  
“I know ...I know.”    
  
  
  
  
  



	2. First Love Is The Only True Love

_“Ever fucked a man?” A young Renji in his young teens asked Shuhei, who was only a little older than him. It used to be strange for many to see these two youngsters hang out together, but over time it had become the new norm. _  
  
_ “...no.” _  
  
_ “Want to try it? The guys in my neighborhood do it all the time after soccer practice.” _  
  
_ “Sure.” _  
  
_ “Wait, really?” Renji perked up, acting like a kitten who had just caught the scent of catnip. _  
  
_ “Yeah, so strip.” Though Shuhei sounded as cocky and confident as ever, deep inside past flesh and bones, Shuhei felt his heart quiver, skipping several beats. He was finally going to do it. Finally going to gaze upon perfect pale skin scattered with breathtaking black tribal tattoos...finally kiss those chapped, but nonetheless perfect soft lips...to finally taste the nectar between those muscular thighs. _  
  
_ God, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Renji..perfect, beautiful, sexy Renji. _  
  
_ “So ugh...grab the oil,” Renji grumbled, yanking off his clothes in a manner that sort of caught Hisagi off guard. Didn’t Hollywood always betray the ‘act’ of stripping as a teasing, alluring show meant to please the participating partner? _  
  
_ Either way though, Shuhei couldn’t tear his fixated gaze away from those delicious abs. _  
  
_ “Oil Shu.” _  
  
_ “O-Oh, right.” Looking away in order to grab the bottle, Shuhei listened and did as told as Renji directed him on how to conduct foreplay and then the act of entering. The whole time Shuhei was self-exorped in everything, unable to look away but at the same time aching to do so. The climbing, continuous pleasure that wrecked his slender body as he pumped in and out of Renji was driving him nuts and oh, oh- “SHIT..!!!” _  
  
_ “F-Fuck, Shu cum insid-Nnngh!!!” _  
  
_ Gasping and panting, Shuhei dropped into a set of arms and felt encased in the warm hold. _  
  
_ “...we so need to do that again.” _  
  
_ Shuhei gazed up and eyed Renji’s climactic expression and liked what he saw. And why wouldn’t he have? _  
  
_“Sure.” _

* * *

  
  
Kensei perked up from the stove he currently haunted and watched in disbelief as Shuhei laughed suddenly, curled up in a ball on the kitchen rug.   
  
“Oi, what’s so damn funny?”   
  
Shuhei only snickered, allowing himself to calm down before responding. “They say that first love isn’t truly love at all.”   
  
“Yeah, and?”   
  
“But it is. It’s the only true love if you ask me.”   
  
Kensei’s eyebrow rose at that. Just what had made Shuhei think up something like that?   
  
Shuhei broke into haunting laughter again only for the gasps to break into shaking sobs. “F-Fucking hurts…K-Kensei, I...I…”   
  
“Fucking done with this self pity, Shu.” Kensei suddenly snapped and floated over to the boy, yanking his hands away from his teary eyes and pinned them above his head, forcing the boy to hold still.   
  
“I-I’m not pitying myself y-you jerk!!!”   
  
“Bullshit!!! You keep fucking crying at the mere thought of him, and honestly, I’m sick of it!”   
  
Shuhei snapped, glaring up into thin air. He couldn’t see Kensei, but he could definitely feel his cool touch. “WHY, HUH!?! It’s none of your damn business!!!!”   
  
“Because I’m here and I care!”   
  
“HA, AS IF! You?! Care?!” Shuhei bellowed out another laugh, a laugh that managed to make something deep inside Kensei ache painfully.   
  
“I do.” Kensei curled his fingers into the boy’s hair and yanked his head back, baring biteable flesh that silently dared him to mark it. “And I’ll prove it.”   
  
Shuhei stiffened only to cry out when sharp teeth dragged into the side of his neck, bruising the skin and bearly drawing blood from the newly formed mark.   
“I’ve been there when you’ve cried...when you tried killing yourself. I was the one who held the pieces of you together. I was the one who gave a shit about you. I was the one-!”   
  
Feeling something wet land on his cheek, Shuhei stilled and calmed down, only to push against the hand holding his wrists intrapped above his head.   
  
“Kensei...let go.”   
  
Hearing only a soft, broken curse leave Kensei’s lips, Shuhei felt the grip loosen completely. Reaching over to grab an apple, Shuhei held it up, figuring Kensei’s mouth was in that general vicinity. “Here. An offering.”   
  
“Fuck off. What’s a fucking offering have to do with this!?! Offering me this so you can see me, or so I’ll leave you alone!?! Well, guess what you damn kid, I’m not leaving you! I’m going to stay around for years and years and haunt you until all you can freakin’ think of is me-”   
  
“Bite it.”   
  
Unsure just why Shuhei suddenly seemed at peace, Kensei growled out and bit down hard on the apple, taking out all his anger onto it.   
  
Finally seeing Kensei, Shuhei yanked himself up, forcing Kensei to land into his lap, right where he wanted the older male. “Oi-!”   
  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner.”   
  
“S-Shut it, you ungrateful, selfish..!”   
  
“Brat?” Shuhei whispered and watched as Kensei bit his bottom lip, eyeing Shuhei quietly. “Haunt me Kensei...because you’ve been the best thing to happen to me. Without you, I’d be six feet underground. So forgive me. I was an idiot for not seeing how much I needed you sooner.”   
  
Shuhei smiled sweetly and with one hand, cupped Kensei’s chin and pulled into an icy, sweet kiss. A kiss that Kensei eagerly responded to, the ghost whining into it as he tried with all his might to dominate it, but Shuhei wasn’t going to let him just yet. Not when he needed to prove to Kensei that times of crying over Renji were way over and that maybe...maybe first love was really just not the first love. 


	3. Chapter 3

For someone who couldn’t taste food, Kensei could only moan, loving how Shuhei’s soft, perfect mouth tasted. Being dead made life dull, but Shuhei’s touch against his was vibrantly breathtaking, awaking something deep inside him.  
  
Cupping Hisagi’s face and pushing the teenager right onto his back, Kensei hungrily pushed his tongue past the male’s lips and eagerly mapped out every corner of that irresistible mouth.  
  
“Nn...easy there..” Shuhei’s hands came up to rest against the ghost’s chest as if to brace or slow down Kensei’s kissing rampage. However, this ghost wasn’t going to let his quest for the human’s warmth leave him anytime soon. Clasping their hands together, Kensei curled his tongue around Shuhei’s and ground his hips down against the human’s, forcing a moan out of both of them.  
  
“Oooh….fuck.” Shuhei hissed between his teeth and dropped his head back against the floor. Not letting go just yet, the silver-haired man continued his wandering venture down to Shuhei’s bare throat, marking the flesh with bites and faint bruises.  
  
But as always, time was sticking. Kensei’s skin started to flicker back and forth from visible to clear, meaning that he would soon lose the ability to touch and truly feel Shuhei’s skin against his.  
  
“The apple…” Kensei growled out, being a power bottom and nudged the boy forward, wanting another bite from the very thing that gave him the ability to _ feel _ Shuhei’s essence.  
  
“I- '' Shuhei groaned lowly, uncomfortable swallowing the spit in his mouth. The fact that he was so _ aware _ of how it went down his throat almost freaked him out. But Kensei’s touches were making him aware of everything, whether it was the hair on the back of his neck, every breath he took or even the sounds in the room.  
  
“Shu _ … _ ” The ghost hissed, the male’s voice husky and so…. _ raw. _ _  
_ _  
_ “I-I can’t right now.” Shuhei finally whispered, his head ducking down as the room felt deafening. “I’m sorry-”  
  
“No.” Kensei cut off, the corner of his lips moving upwards as he tenderly kissed the top of the boy’s head, soothing him with a gentle back rub. “Don’t be sorry, Shu…”  
  
“Nn...but-”  
  
“Ssh…” Kensei whispered and dropped the need for another bite of the apple. “It’s fine...really Shu.”  
  
“Stop sshing me!” Hisagi finally snapped only to gasp shakily. “T..That’s not what I meant. I meant I’m not ready to bottom...I just can’t.” Shuhei leaned up, tenderly pressing a butterfly kiss to Kensei’s surprised face. _ It was sort of cute how thrown off Kensei looked. _  
  
“I want to touch you...every bit of you Kensei, but I don’t need to be held with kiddy gloves. However, I want to hold the reins right now.”  
  
The ghost straightened slightly, his eyes gleaming. “Kinky.”  
  
“Kensei-!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah….” Kensei sighed and did his best to ruffle Hisagi’s hair. But considering his fingers were going transparent again, he couldn’t quite touch him. “Got it. Now give me a bite of that apple so you can get to dominate me.”  
  
Shuhei choked on his own spit and shakily offered the apple.  
  
_ Just what had Shuhei gotten himself into? _  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How Kensei can make himself visible to humans: 
> 
> \- Concentrate Hard (Only works for a few minutes) 
> 
> \- Eat Offerings (Works for a few hours)


End file.
